


On Fire

by Syn_Vengeance661



Category: Glam Rock RPF, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF, Van Halen
Genre: 1970s, Anal Sex, Bottom David Lee Roth, Butt Plugs, Dave's a hoe, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Eddie Van Halen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syn_Vengeance661/pseuds/Syn_Vengeance661
Summary: Based on what Van Halen's manager once said."David Lee Roth would stretch for an hour or two before a concert. "Eddie Van Halen will take advantage of it.
Relationships: David Lee Roth/Eddie Van Halen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two a lot. 
> 
> and also, david's so fucking gay it hurts.

It was no longer a surprise to anyone that Eddie and David were a couple. Since 76' they both got so affectionate that even Michael and Alex realized it. Currently, they couldn't even hide the moans and screams that could be heard in the hotel at night.

Despite the fact that they were in a relationship, they both had an habit of always hanging out with groupies. It was only about fucking. But it didn't stop Eddie from getting jealous and acting more distant with him sometimes.

Something quite contradictory, considering he was 'cheating' on him too. It bothered him to hear the groans and low moans of his beloved, and right now he was remembering them as he practiced on his guitar, striking the chords furiously.

He sighed, annoyed. Near him, the blond was doing his stretching routine, which was quite surprising because no one but him could do it. An hour had already passed, and he was still going on.

He knew what girls saw in David, really. The more he stretched, he could see his butt in those tight leggings, highlighting his curves and big thighs. He would be lying saying his pants weren't tightening just imagining what he could do behind him.

It was like watching an entire show, and you couldn't expect less from the blond. Now he was doing a yoga position where he arched his back, revealing his round butt even more. Eddie couldn't stop looking at him and being who he is, it didn't matter that he didn't even know what he was playing in the guitar anymore, he was just creating art.

Again, he remembered the fact that he was angry at Roth. What was he doing watching him?

He wished he didn't realize it.

He tried to ignore him again, but eventually, he turned around only to be hypnotized again.

Fuck.

Why is David Lee Roth so sexy?

Putting his guitar aside for a while, he grabbed a cigarette and lit it. He needed to relax, as he felt like his desire was getting bigger and bigger. What if he bet luck...?

Before he could say or do anything, David raised his voice accusingly.

"How many times do you smoke a day, Eddie...?"

The aforementioned endured his urge to tell him 'why the fuck do you care', since of course, they weren't on such good terms for that shit.

"There is something bothering you, right?"

Although he looked like a dumb blond, he was a lot smarter than expected. If you remove the fact of his schizophrenic flare-ups, he was very perceptive. But without hesitation, also very unpredictable.

Eddie in his head wanted to be difficult to do, but he knew that right now he just wanted a good fuck and that's it. He was getting hot, and he might torture himself for this later when the concert is over.

He began to get closer to the figure that followed its routine on the floor with a mat. He still didn't realize the approach so Eddie smiled a little. Taking advantage of the situation, he gave him a small kiss on the shoulder, widening his smile even more when he felt how the blond shook with fright.

"E-Eddie, damn it. "

Although he scared him, he started laughing with him too. He wanted to get on top of him, but the blond's strong arms stopped him before making any decisive move.

"Hey, honey. I still have to continue... How about later?"

Eddie rolled his eyes so conspicuously that even David's drama queen was a little offended.

"No, Dave, I want to do it now. "

The other only stood there before giving him a smile. Rarely was the brunet not as professional as usual, watching him wanting more was a miracle.

"My, my, who would say you're so pushy?"

David turned his full attention to Eddie as he wrapped his arms around him and let him position himself between his legs. They both looked into each other's eyes so intensely until the brunet couldn't take it anymore.

"Shit, Dave. "

He said before attacking the opponent's mouth fiercely. The more they followed, the more eager that kiss could feel. David's hands tugged on Eddie's shirt as he struggled to keep his balance.

Sighs and moans could be heard, while that shirt was thrown to who knows where. The clothes disappeared the longer the kiss went on, until Eddie flipped him over the nearest wall. He wanted to take off the last piece of clothing he had left, and those were his tight leggings.

"Nice ass, huh. "

David chuckled as he showed off his butt even more.

When he slowly lowered that garment, he was surprised to see what was underneath.

"D-Dave... This is... "

It was a fucking butt plug.

How did he train with it?

Now, his erection was killing him in those pants.

"I wanted to be prepared for you, love. "

Sure David was a whore, but inside he was grateful for it. Eddie pulled away to watch him from afar and could only growl at how good that butt plug looked there, combined with the sight of David leaning against the wall. He felt like a lucky man, and boy was he.

Not taking it any longer, he spanked him with his skilled hands before taking that from his insides. The blond turned his head to see him, and the son of a bitch looked super happy.

"You're a bastard. Were you planning to kill me?"

David chuckled again, and this time, Eddie wanted to get that smile off his face. He was going to learn after this.

If you've ever heard the saying "Guitarists do it faster," well I'll tell you it's a reality that Roth is going to experience.

He positioned himself behind him, while with his eyes blinded he already knew what he should do. He put his tip in first, feeling David's entire body start to shudder from the introduction. He was already starting to let out a few little moans and he suddenly felt that he had little time left to make him scream.

Damn, how long until the concert?

Just thinking about it sped up his thrusts. At that moment, the blond began to move his hips back and forth as if to reciprocate, in the same way, his moans were getting louder and worthy of making a porn star envy him.

"You're such a bitch. "

"S-Sure I am, love. "

Eddie put his hand on his rear again, giving him a quick, hard spank. He smiled just hearing those words. Their love was so funny, and young... Everything was so beautiful between the two of them in their own way, even though it may not seem so.

He grunted at how close he was to coming already. It was fucking hot to be a spectator of such beauty, the sweat was coating the opponent's body as he tried to hold on to the wall, failing pitifully. He loved seeing him like this, at his mercy.

After all, singers don't always have to be the leaders.

The thrusts went on and on, getting deeper and deeper. He wanted him to feel good, and not remember any of those groupies anymore.

"A-ah! Oh yeah, Eddie! F-Fill me!"

"Your wishes are my orders, baby. "

With one last deep thrust, he grabbed David's neck for a passionate kiss as he filled his insides with his fluids. He was tired, but all of this was worth it.

Agitated, they both lay down briefly on the mat on the floor. Their breathing was heard the more they tried to regain the normal rhythm of their hearts.

"If I had known you'd get like this, I'd do it more often. "

David was heard saying, while looking arrogantly into his face.

"Hmm, how was I baby?"

Listening carefully, Eddie picked up the cigarette he had thrown away a while ago. He was hoping it would keep working, and luckily it was still on.

Quickly, he was surprised by the sudden kiss he felt on his lips. Their tongues had tangled for a moment, and he had almost looked foolish after they parted.

"On fire, you were on fire, Eddie. "

They clasped their hands as they looked into each other's eyes. Soon they knew it would be the concert, and everything would be wonderful. They almost never failed, this being one of those occasions.

Even though the blond was limping a bit, that was part of the show, right?

After all, he was a showman.


End file.
